villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Wizeru
Wizeru is a general of the Druidon Tribe and a major antagonist in Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger. He is the second general of the Tribe to appear following Tankjoh's demise and is themed after a bishop chess-piece. He was voiced by Hikaru Midorikawa who previously voiced Salamandes from Kyuukyuu Sentai GoGoFive and Dune from Heartcatch Pretty Cure!. History Like the other Druidon generals, Wizeru was presumably created at some point 65 million years ago by Eras. Prior to arriving on Earth, Wizeru traveled around the galaxy brainwashing people to be his slaves. This included Fita, a princess from the planet Cepeus, who became the host of the Cockatrice Minosaur. Wizeru eventually arrived on Earth and took charge of the Druidons' Earth invasion after Tankjoh was killed in battle against the Ryusoulgers. For his first scheme, Wizeru had children rounded up and brainwashed so he could use them as shields against the Ryusoulgers. However, his plan was foiled when Fita's sister Cardena used her singing to free the children from Wizeru's hypnosis. Later, Wizeru disguised himself as Fita in order to infiltrate the Ryusoulgers, holding the real Fita hostage in order to blackmail Cardena into going along with the scheme. Wizeru had Cardena tell the Ryusoulgers of a mysterious energy source that could help them defeat the Druidon Tribe if they fed it to their Kishiryu, which in actuality would cause their Kishiryu to explode. When they went to go retrieve the source, Wizeru appeared with a squad of Drunn Soldiers to ambush them. The Ryusoulgers fought off the Druidons and obtained the energy source, but when they defeated Wizeru they discovered he was really an illusion over a normal Drunn Soldier. The Ryusoulgers later discovered the truth about Fita after Ui left her cellphone to record Wizeru and Cardena talking. Based on this information, the Ryusoulgers managed to foil Wizeru's plan by feeding the energy source to a duplicate of Tyramigo. The Ryusoulgers then form KishiRyuOh and free Fita from the Cerberus Minosaur before destroying it. His plan having been outmaneuvered, Wizeru congratulates the Ryusoulgers for a "well-played" move and remarks that they will make "a devil of a show". For Wizeru's next plan, he disguises himself as the host of a treasure hunt and traps all of the treasure hunt's guests (which include the Ryusoulgers) inside the Mimic Minosaur, where they will be given everything they want until they fall into despair and have their emotions drained to fuel it. However, the Ryusoulgers uncover the truth about the "Wonder Land" they were sent to and escape by opening the keyhole inside the box Minosaur. As the Ryusoulgers free themselves, Wizeru summons a portal and escapes through it to plot his next scheme. Wizeru later approached Kureon to observe his Minosaur, noting that the invincible Minosaur he created was interesting and deciding to add his own flavor to it. Wizeru disguised himself as Kawamura, a friend of Kenta Mori, the host of the Minosaur. As Mori was feeling guilt over his friend's hand being broken, "Kawamura" blamed Mori for it in order to drive Mori to the point of suicide so his negative emotions would further power up the Minosaur. After the Minosaur grew giant, Wizeru revealed his disguise and mocked Asuna for trying to save Mori. After pulling Mori up from a ledge, Asuna turned her anger towards Wizeru, though the magician telelported away before she could land a hit on him. Having discovered a new Kishiryu named Dimevolcano, Wizeru watched from a distance as it breathed fire on Kureon for not being able to answer its questions. Wizeru later approached the monster himself, accompanied by Kureon and the Shen Minosaur. When the Kishiryu instructed him to say "knee" ten times, Wizeru directed Kureon to answer the question. However, they were left confused by Dimevolcano's followup question "and then?" and had fire breathed on them for not answering it. However, Wizeru later discovered that Dimevolcano had formed a bond with a hospitalized boy named Haruto and, disguising himself as the boy's mother, kidnapped him and threatened to kill him unless Dimevolcano served the Druidon Tribe. However, Koh was able to answer Dimevolcano's question correctly and recruited the Kishiryu first before going to save Haruto as Dimevolcano breathed fire on Wizeru. Wizeru later met with Kureon, only for their meeting to be interrupted by RyusoulBlack and RyusoulGreen. After a brief fight, Wizeru teleported away to enact his newest scheme. As the Shen Minosaur grew giant and the Ryusoulgers sent their Kishiryu to go and fight it, Wizeru had the Minosaur project an image of a female Kishiryu in order to arouse Dimevolcano, promising to give Dimevolcano the Kishiryu's number if he defected to their side. However, RyusoulGreen uses the Spin Soul to blow away the smoke, causing Dimevolcano to see the illusion for what it really is. RyusoulRed then combines Tyramigo with Dimevolcano to take on the Shen Minosaur but Wizeru has the Minosaur project illusions of Koh's friends, making him reluctant to attack it. However, after the illusion shifts to Melt, Koh destroys it. Later, at night, Wizeru and Kureon are approached by Gaisorg, who reveals he was the one who set Dimevolcano free and mocks Wizeru for letting it fall into the Ryusoulgers' hands. Wizeru retorts that Gaisorg could have gotten rid of the Ryusoulgers himself, though Gaisorg states that wouldn't have been fun. Gaisorg then states he'll inform Wizeru if he finds anything interesting before heading off. At the suggestion of Kureon, Wizeru and Kureon began searching for a new hideout since their last one was discovered by the Ryusoulgers. As Kureon was showing Wizeru an abandoned parking garage, Wizeru asked if it had a disco ball for when he felt like dancing, but Kureon said there wasn't one. Kureon was then zapped by the Mummy Minosaur's truth beam, causing him to say he hated dancing, much to the disgust of Wizeru. Later, as Wizeru and Kureon were decorating their base, they were approached by Gachireus. Wizeru angrily demanded to know what he was doing at their base, but Gachireus ignored the question and sternly asked what they were doing. Kureon answered that they were just decorating their war room, to which Gachireus responded that they should be focusing their efforts on destroying the Ryusoul Tribe. Angry that Gachireus was giving him commands, Wizeru fired his staff at Gachireus but the Rook-themed general simply shrugged off his attack. Wizeru then asked why he didn't dodge, to which Gachireus questioned why he would dodge a harmless attack. Annoyed that their discussion was going in circles, Wizeru departed, leaving Gachireus in charge of the invasion. Wizeru later returned after Gachireus was destroyed and began to plan a scheme to kidnap MosaRex, Wizeru disguised himself as a woman and told Canalo how to create one so he could please a boy he met. When Canalo summoned MosaRex to make a rainbow, Wizeru dropped his disguise and had the Ghost Ship Minosaur capture MosaRex in a net before departing with his trapped Kishiryu. Wizeru then attempted to hypnotize MosaRex into serving the Druidon Tribe, but MosaRex resisted it due to his bond with Canalo. After Dimevolcano burned the net holding MosaRex off, the two attacked Wizeru, causing him to swiftly retreat through a portal. For their next Minosaur, Wizeru and Kureon went to a school that Misako Iimura taught at. As they were eating in class, they were approached by Misako, who thought they were wearing costumes. As she scolded them for not following the rules, Kureon shot his slime at her and created the Arachne Minosaur from her. Wizeru then let out a laugh, only to be sent to detention by the Minosaur for laughing in class. To avoid detection, Wizeru disguised himself as a schoolboy. He escaped detention along with the rest of the people sent there after the Minosaur was destroyed. Kureon later created a Minosaur out of an artist, but was confused when it manifested as a sketchbook. Kureon showed it to Wizeru, who realized that the sketchbook could be used to create things in real life. Declaring he was invincible with the power of the sketchbook, Wizeru used it to create cages to trap all of the Ryusoulgers except for Towa. After the Minosaur grew giant, Wizeru used it to create a giant-sized version of himself. However, Towa managed to use the sketchbook to create keys to unlock all of the cages the Ryusoulgers were in. Now freed, the Ryusoulgers combined their Kishiryu to form KishiryuOh and destroyed Wizeru's giant doppelganger. After Kureon began crying when Tankjoh was sent back to the world of the dead with the Necromancer Minosaur's destruction, Wizeru showed up and offered to loan him his handkerchief to cry into, letting Kureon keep it after it became covered in his slime. After Kureon created the Dwarf Minosaur from Mao, the daughter of a karate dojo owner, Wizeru kidnapped and tied up Mao's father before disguising himself as him to send Mao further into despair so the Minosaur could grow giant. When Kureon created the Grim Reaper Minosaur out of his friend Anikin by mistake, Wizeru schemed to use the Minosaur to steal the souls of everyone who had watched Kureon's video, but the plan was foiled when Kureon deleted the video out of spite for Wizeru insulting it and calling it trash repeatedly. For their next Minosaur, Kureon created the Dodomeki Minosaur out of Chika Sudo, a constantly sad woman who longed for kindness. The Ryusoulgers came close to destroying the Minosaur, but were stopped when Gaisorg appeared and blocked their attack before defeating them singlehandedly. Kureon then asked Wizeru if he had called on Gaisorg but Wizeru denied having done so as Gaisorg teleported away. After the two Druidon generals retreated to the war room they set up, Kureon suggested to Wizeru that they torture Chika in order to make the Minosaur grow giant but Wizeru rebuffed him, stating that instead they should "entertain her into despair". When Kureon asked him to elaborate, Wizeru demonstrated how to insult her in order to make her more sad. The two then started cackling about their scheme, only to be interrupted when Gachireus showed up and revealed himself to be alive. As Kureon expressed confusion and Wizeru demanded to know where he'd been, Gachireus revealed that his soul had gone out into space after his body was destroyed, allowing him to regenerate. Wizeru then made fun of him for "running away" but Gachireus insisted it was a strategic withdrawal. Gachireus then revealed that someone else was targeting Earth and that he refused to allow that person to have it but didn't elaborate anymore, though Wizeru seemed to understand who he was referring to. Wizeru later fought with Gachireus over who would get to use Kureon to create another Minosaur, only for Pricious to then arrive. While the two generals had their guard down, Pricious used her cards to capture their hearts, forcing them to submit to her. Wizeru was later asked by Kureon why he was lounging around instead of following Pricious' orders like Gachireus, to which Wizeru noted that Gachireus was likely in the process of searching for the right opportunity to take back their hearts. Kureon then asked Wizeru if he was enjoying the thrill of it, which Wizeru affirmed. However, Wizeru soon began to resent having his heart missing, as he could no longer feel its pulse pounding. After lamenting the loss of his heart to Kureon, the two came up with a scheme to retrieve the heart using the super fast Sylph Minosaur Kureon created. Wizeru and Kureon confronted Pricious on a rooftop and Wizeru ordered the Minosaur to grab back his heart. The Sylph Minosaur obeyed but Pricious tricked it into grabbing a blank card instead. Pricious then told Wizeru to defeat the Ryusoulgers if he really wanted his heart back. Wizeru then accompanied the Minosaur in an attack on the Ryusoulgers, angrily assaulting them as he blamed them for the loss of his heart. However, the Minosaur was destroyed by King KishiRyuOh and Wizeru retreated soon after. Back at the Druidon war room, Wizeru speculated with Kureon on what Gachireus was doing at that moment and the two began to make fun of him, just as Gachireus walked in. Gachireus proposed that they work together in a plan to defeat the Ryusoulgers in order to "smash Pricious' smug face". Instead of answering Gachireus' request however, Wizeru got distracted when he realized Pricious' face had no apparent nose on it and began speculating where it may be. Later on, the two put their plan into action, to have Gachireus engage the Ryusoulgers while the Gnome Minosaur assaulted them with missiles from afar. On their first attempt, the Gnome Minosaur fired a barrage of missiles at the Ryusoulgers from underneath, prompting them to quickly retreat. To lure the Ryusoulgers out again, Wizeru kidnapped the Minosaur's host Kyoko Taniguchi and her son Ichiro and took them hostage in a warehouse. As Koh confronted him and questioned whether he was the one attacking them from afar, Wizeru revealed that it was actually a Minosaur attacking them from beneath the ground. Kureon then questioned Wizeru whether it was really a wise idea for them to reveal that information to the Ryusoulgers, causing Wizeru to realize his mistake. The two then made the Minosaur grow giant by psychologically tormenting Kyoko, only for it to be destroyed by the Ryusoulgers in King KishiryuOh. As Christmas approached, Wizeru became jealous of the attention the Santa Clauses were receiving and began kidnapping them off the street for "showing him up". From the Santas he and a group of Drunn Soldiers had kidnapped, Kureon surveyed them to pick one out to be the host for his next Minosaur. The one he chose was a magician, leading to the creation of the magic-wielding Wizard Minosaur. While Kureon created his Minosaur, Wizeru proclaimed on a rooftop that the age of Santa was over before declaring that it would be "Merry Wizeru" from that point on. As Wizeru and Kureon were gloating on their scheme, Gachireus barged in and scolded Kureon for waging a war against Christmas and not the Ryusoulgers, ordering him to make Minosaurs from all of the hostages they had gathered. Gachireus was then interrupted himself by Pricious, who injured him as punishment for failing to defeat the Ryusoulgers and forced him to enter his regenerative cocoon. As the Ryusoulger arrived to destroy the Minosaur and free Wizeru's hostages, Wizeru competed against the magician Santa to see who could do magic the best. After the Wizard summoned a red rose from thin air, Wizeru materialized two bouquets of blue roses from thin air, declaring himself to be more magnificent than the Magician and creating despair from the Magician to feed the Wizard Minosaur. However, Asuna and Tyramigo then barged in to free the Santas as the Wizard Minosaur was later destroyed by Canalo with the Ryusoul Calibur. As Wizeru was overpowered by Koh as Max Ryusoul Red, he realized he didn't have to fight at all and fled, leaving the Ryusoulgers to be faced by the fully recovered Gachireus. Following Gachireus' demise, Wizeru scolded Pricious for acting "high and mighty" when they had just been beaten again by the Ryusoulgers. However, Pricious revealed to Wizeru that them being beaten was all part of her plan to make the Ryusoulgers feel reliant on their "great power" and that the drawing of the Ryusoul Calibur would lead to the reawakening of the Druidon's own "greater power", their master Eras. Hearing Eras' name gave Wizeru pause. Later, Wizeru speculated in private what Pricious would do if Eras was revived only to be approached from behind by a mysterious figure, the Druidon general Saden. Turning around, Wizeru initially identified the figure as Uden but Saden corrected the mistake and reaffirmed that his superior Pricious was the one in charge. Later on, after Saden's attempt to steal the Ryusoul Calibur was foiled, Wizeru was approached and hugged by Kureon, who stated that the Ryusoulgers had saved him from Saden and that they could use the Ryusoulgers to take back Wizeru's heart. Wizeru and Kureon later tricked a playwright named Tamada into drinking Kureon's slime under the promise they would help him write a hit play, causing the Phantom Minosaur to be born from him, which had the power to control anyone who went on the stage. The Druidons later lured the Ryusoulgers to the theater, where Wizeru teleported them inside in an audience full of people and put on a song and dance number with Melt and Towa as his backup dancers. After the first act is finished, Wizeru announces that the second act will be a reenactment of Romeo and Juliet and makes the Ryusoulgers take part in it, with Canalo and Asuna playing the parts of Romeo and Juliet respectively. While the two initially refuse to participate due to the two leads drinking poison at the end, they are forced to go along with it anyway due to the Phantom Minosaur's powers. As the play drags on, Wizeru orders Kureon to tear out all pages of the script before the play's ending so they can skip to the part where Romeo and Juliet die. However, Canalo manages to subvert Wizeru's scheme by swapping out the poison with Naohisa Tatsui's spicy energy drink. Once the play is over, Wizeru teleports all of the Ryusoulgers outside except for Ryusoul Red, who he decides to have a final battle with. Dubbing it the "final showtime", Wizeru fights Ryusoul Red one-on-one and is finally defeated when Ryusoul Red uses the power of Max Ryusoul against him, fatally wounding him. Right before falling to the ground, Wizeru hallucinates his victory and him being applauded by a cheering crowd for winning. Kureon then rushes to his defense, but Koh chooses to go join his friends rather than continue fighting. Wizeru then gets up and, after contemplating how he is no longer the best entertainer, dissipates away, leaving behind only his mantle and causing his mantle and Kureon to be teleported outside. The mantle then flies in the air and dissipates as well, leaving Kureon to cry over his death alone. However, Kureon later came across Wizeru's intact heart card in Eras' tomb, which Pricious had presumably dropped, alluding that Wizeru may still be alive. Wizeru was in fact, still alive, and was found by Kureon after he left during Eras' awakening. The two then discovered the truth about Eras, that she had created both the Ryusoul and Druidon Tribes and sought to destroy both of them for waging wars to dominate the planet, and went to warn the Ryusoulgers and other Druidons. Arriving in Eras' tomb, Wizeru interrupted the confrontation between the Ryusoulgers and Pricious. Before he could reveal his shocking deduction though, Kureon rushed in and exclaimed it to them instead, causing Wizeru to scold Kureon for taking his chance to reveal his discovery. Wizeru then approached Pricious and told her he would rather not lose any audience members before reaching out his hand to reconcile. To everyone's surprise, Pricious reached out her hand as well, but before she could grab Wizeru's, Eras shot out a beam to stab and kill Pricious, before absorbing her to complete her reawakening. Wizeru, Kureon and the Ryusoulgers then stood in shock as Eras reawakened and revealed her true form before blinding them all in a flash of light. Though Eras caused the Ryusoulgers and every human on Earth to fall asleep, Wizeru and Kureon somehow managed to stay awake or wake up (possibly due to them both being Druidons). Wizeru attempted to wake up the other humans so they could serve as an audience for him, only to attract the attention of Yabasword, who attempted to attack Wizeru for waking up. After Kureon woke up the Ryusoulgers, Wizeru reunited with them and explained what had happened, how Eras had caused everyone on Earth to fall asleep and was now planning to use their energy to remake the world, lamenting how he had lost his audience. After Kureon, Melt and Asuna broke free from Eras, Wizeru called Kureon over to him as the Ryusoulgers faced off against Eras. Trivia *Wizeru is the longest lasting Druidon general, with a total of 31 appearances so far. *He is the last Sentai major villain debuting in the Heisei era. Navigation Category:Super Sentai Villains Category:Extravagant Category:Strategic Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:Male Category:Supervillains Category:Elementals Category:Fighters Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Magic Category:Egotist Category:Military Category:Trickster Category:Mastermind Category:The Heavy Category:Kidnapper Category:Charismatic Category:Cheater Category:Monster Master Category:Master Orator Category:Liars Category:Oppressors Category:Slaver Category:Saboteurs Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Extortionists Category:Sophisticated Category:Abusers Category:Genocidal Category:Brainwashers Category:Terrorists Category:Neutral Evil Category:Opportunists Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Humanoid Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Comic Relief Category:Monsters Category:Hegemony Category:Envious Category:Elitist Category:Sadists Category:Warlords Category:Provoker Category:Arrogant Category:Mongers Category:Power Hungry Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Vandals Category:Wrathful Category:Torturer Category:Spy Category:Ensemble Category:Revived Category:Evil Creation Category:Pawns Category:Redeemed